Unexpected Friend
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: Rachel's tired of all the hate towards her and Brittany sees through this and offers Rachel friendship. A new friendship blossoms between the two girls. Will Rachel and Brittany's simple and unexpected friendship evolve into a romantic relationship? Come and find out. / Brittberry. / Now rated M for language and adult situations. Now under the categories Friendship and Romance.
1. Unexpected Friend

**A/N: Introductory chapter for Unexpected Friend. Enjoy! :) This happened post 2x16, Original Song. And also in this story, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany didn't quit the Cheerios; they managed to find a way to stay in both the Glee club and the Cheerios. Also, Quinn and Santana are meaner in this fic.**

**Summary: Rachel Berry's tired of all the hate towards her. An unexpected person stands up for her and offers her friendship. Will Rachel accept it or will she turn this person's offer down? Come and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 1: **Rachel Berry's Unexpected Friend**

Rachel Berry was tired of it all. Tired of Glee Club, tired of feeling unloved, tired of all the insults, the bullying, the slushies, all those degrading nicknames from Santana and Quinn, tired of pretending she's okay when really she's dying inside… Basically, she was tired of everything.

Right now, she's at another glee club meeting and Mr. Schue was telling them about how great and amazing they were at Regionals and that they needed to up their game if they wanted to win Nationals. Rachel rolled her eyes, tuning him out as she decided to get lost in her thoughts and find out why everything was going wrong. She didn't realize that a certain ditzy blonde cheerleader was staring at her.

Just two days ago, they were crowned Regionals champs for the 2011 Midwest Regional Show Choir competition. All of the members of New Directions decided to celebrate at Breadstix and later have an after-party at Santana's casa at Lima Heights Adjacent.

Rachel went there a little late than expected as she had some errands to attend to. She knocked on the front door three times, expecting Santana to open it, but a couple seconds later, it wasn't Santana who opened the door for her. It was a 30-something woman who looks exactly like Santana and Rachel figured that she was probably Santana's mother.

Rachel introduced herself as Santana's classmate (since her and Santana aren't exactly friends), told her she was here for the Glee club after-party, and the woman nodded and introduced herself as Santana's mother, Maribel. Maribel moved over and she let her in. Rachel stepped inside, muttered her thanks, closed the door, and Santana's mother smiled and nodded. Reminding her that they were in the basement room, she mumbled another thank you and just like that, she was on her way.

She was almost there, five more steps to go, when she suddenly heard those voices. She stopped from going any further and proceeded to listen.

"Okay, can we all stop playing Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever and talk about the Jewish elephant that has yet to make her appearance?" Rachel heard Santana ask the group and she sighed.

'Here we go. Welcome aboard the We Hate Rachel Berry Express train.' The Jewish girl thought silently. She then heard a lot of yeah's from the group.

"Okay, since I'm the one that dislikes her the most, I'll go first. One, I only voted her for that Regionals MVP award because Brit forced me to, and two, I think Berry's a bitch. No let me rephrase. She's probably an even bigger bitch than me and Quinn combined. I mean, remember that comment she made that the only job I was going to have was working on a pole? Who does she think she is? A fortune teller or something? How could she say that to me? That was just hurtful, unacceptable, and she was totally way out of line. No me gusta." That was Santana again.

"Yeah, I agree. Rachel's a bitch. She brags about her talent to anyone who's willing to listen. She barks orders at almost everyone. She walks in that choir room like she owns the place and most of all, she drives me crazy." Rachel didn't expect that one to come out of Mercedes' mouth. Just when she thought they were actually getting along, here she is completely agreeing with Santana.

Rachel sighed again. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she wasn't going to give in to that satisfaction.

"She has a huge beak, she's a blabbermouth like Santana said, she demands solos, she's a spotlight hogger, she thinks so highly of herself, and all she talks about is herself, Barbra, Broadway, New York, going to an NYC based performing arts college after high school, EGOT whatever that is… Ugh, need I say more? I don't know why I even supported her original song idea. That was really insane of me." Those hurtful words came from Quinn and it stung, it really did.

She was fighting back tears at that moment, but she couldn't coz she can't hold them in anymore. Her tears fell freely on her cheeks. She silently cried as she braced herself for a couple more verbal attacks.

"She once told me to go fuck myself if she heard another request or demand from me on having/wanting more chocolates and raisinets. What's her problem with sweets anyway?" Rachel was pretty sure that that one came from one Lauren Zizes.

"Rachel's a vegan," She heard Finn disclose.

"She flirted with me while Tina was also in the room." Mike shared to the group.

"Mike, Rachel was drunk. She couldn't help it. Well, we were all drunk that time." Tina said. "But so far, she hasn't done anything offensive or hurtful towards me and Mike."

"She hasn't done anything bad to me, either." Sam and Artie said in unison.

"Boring. Lame." Santana stated. "Anyways, the point is, we all just pretend to like her. We like her for her talent, but that's that. We don't want her friendship or anything else because she's not likeable enough. And also, I agree with Mr. Schue. Berry does have a terrible attitude. She's a lot of work, that midget. She's a pain in the ass."

Every word hit Rachel like a ton of bricks were dropped on her. She was full-on sobbing now, she hoped Mrs. Lopez won't come down and see her like this.

"That's not true. I kinda like her." That one came from Puck and Rachel smiled a little.

"Rachel's not all that. She's nice and sweet, and you all just fail in seeing that." Rachel was surprised to hear that from Brittany, of all people.

"I agree with Brittany. Rachel's a sweet girl and she's a nice person, too. When she isn't being her annoying self," Tina said.

"Rachel's just passionate about her craft. She's really dedicated and I admire that about her. And frankly, of all of us in New Directions, she's the brightest star." That one came from Finn and Rachel smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown as she heard a few groans from Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"I like Rachel as a friend," Came from Sam, Artie, and Mike.

"She's not a bad person like you think she is. Rachel's stood up for all of us a lot of times, a lot of times I can't keep count. Sure, she's annoying sometimes, but she's a much better person than you four will ever be." Rachel heard Puck say and she's pretty sure he's talking about those four girls who are currently onboard the 'We Hate Rachel Berry' train.

"Guys, that's really mean. And are you guys serious? The six of you are defending her? Even you Brit?" Santana said harshly and Brittany had had enough of all the 'we hate Rachel Berry' talk.

"That's it! I've had enough of this! We need to stop this, or rather; you guys need to stop this. All this hating on Rachel has got to stop. She's a good person, she's a great friend if given the chance, she may be loud and annoying, but she's hilarious sometimes. And anyways, I thought this was a party celebrating our triumphant win at Regionals. Last time I checked, that's what it was, but now, it's the 'We Hate Rachel Berry party.' You all act like she doesn't have feelings, but she does, coz she's a person too. Just like us. Look, I may be dumb and all that, but I'm not stupid. I'm certainly not oblivious to other people's feelings. You guys all say that Glee club is a one big, dysfunctional family but from what I'm hearing, it sounds like some of you, and you know who you guys are, are voting Rachel off of our special family. That's just bullshit. God, what is wrong with you guys? Rachel's a part of our team, remember? Look at you people! You think you're all good persons with good intentions and everything? Well, look again, because all I'm seeing right now in front of me are monsters. Yes, monsters. That's what some of you guys have become." Brittany finished her rant and Rachel could hear her panting.

To say that Rachel was completely shocked would be an understatement. Never in a million years did she expect this from the usually ditzy blonde Cheerio, but the petite diva really appreciated her for it.

Rachel had had enough, she didn't want to hear anymore hate towards her, so she crept up the stairs slowly and silently, furiously wiping at her tear-stained cheeks. Without even saying a goodbye to Mrs. Lopez, she went out of the Lopez casa and drove home as fast as she could. She got home safe and sound that night.

She went up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her with a loud thud. Her daddies weren't home, oh who was she kidding? They were never home. Shelby didn't want anything to do with her, her dads were the same, and her so-called "friends" didn't want her either.

Rachel launched herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep that night. She didn't sleep well that night, she kept crying to herself. She was miserable and depressed. She wonders how and when she'll be okay again.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Someone called out. Was that Mr. Schue? Rachel was unsure who asked her that question since she was still so lost in her thoughts.

"Rachie? Are you okay?" Brittany's voice brought her back to the present.

Rachel had her head in her hands, her whole body was shaking, and she was sobbing to herself, as all those awful memories came rushing back to her. Puck, Mike, Artie, Tina, Sam, Finn, Brittany, and Mr. Schue were the only ones looking at her with worry and sympathy in their eyes. Santana was filing her nails, Quinn was glaring at the petite brunette, and Lauren and Mercedes seemed like they weren't interested.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn asked the weeping brunette but got no response.

"Oh of course, Berry wants everybody's attention directed to her. Of course, you attention seeker bitch," Santana piped up and Rachel bolted up from her seat and out of the room, whilst still sobbing. Santana's comment earned her glares from the people who's currently on team Rachel. The Latina shrugged and exchanged high-fives with Quinn.

"Great, Santana. You just offended her even more. Great, just damn great." Brittany snapped.

"Why in God's name are you even protecting her? This isn't like you, Britt. This isn't like you at all." Quinn snarled and Brittany glared at said blonde. "Why do you care? And for the record, people change. Deal with it, Quinn." Everyone looked at her, surprise etched on their faces, but Brittany didn't care.

"What's your angle, Brit? Why are you defending dwarf Diane Warren all of a sudden? I'm sure you have an ulterior motive as to why you're doing what you're doing." Santana said, angering Brittany even more. "Just shut up, Santana! Shut up! I've had enough of you and your damn rules!" Everyone's jaws dropped open.

The Latina's eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry, did you just tell _me_ to shut up? Last time I checked, _I_ was the HBIC around here, so don't _you_ go around telling _me_ what to do!"

Brittany was shaking her head, very much disappointed and angry at Santana, her so-called BFF. "Whatever, Santana, and last time I checked, _I_ wasn't one of _your_ _people_ that _you_ could just order around because you wanted to. All of this is bullshit, and so are you." She paused.

"And quite frankly, I'm done. Consider me out of the Unholy Trinity, because I've had enough of all your crap. I repeat, I'm done." Brittany added.

Santana almost strangled her so-called best friend, but her ex-boyfriend Puck and her current beau Sam held her back.

After some of the tension died down, the ditzy blonde turned to the rest of her classmates. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and find Rachel and see if she's okay."

"Mr. Schue? May I be excused?" She turned to the curly haired teacher.

"You may," Mr. Schue said and Brittany nodded and she walked out of the choir room without even casting a glance back at her classmates.

The blonde Cheerio checked the ladies' room and found nothing. She searched for her in the library, but Rachel wasn't there. She searched for her outside at the football field, on the bleachers, but still, no Rachel. She went back inside the school and was about to give up her little search party, when she heard someone singing, it was a girl and her voice sounded sad and dejected.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you?_

She went into the auditorium and finally found Rachel. She was playing the piano to a very familiar song. It was a song by Simple Plan, Brittany knew now. Welcome to my Life was the title.

Brittany was confused. Yes, that was Rachel onstage but she seemed like a completely different person. Her voice sounded pretty sad and upset. Was it just Santana's comment earlier, or was it something more? Brittany was determined to find out why, even if that's the last thing she'll do.

The blonde Cheerio partially hid herself behind the seats and opted to listen to the broken brunette.

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?_

_No you don't know what it's like  
when nothing feels all right  
you don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when your down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
while deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
when nothing feels all right  
you don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when your down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Brittany can now understand how miserable and sad Rachel is feeling right now. The blonde cheerleader actually wanted to be friends with the petite diva for a long time now, but Santana's always there to prevent that from happening. But it's not going to happen anymore. Brittany's come to a decision to be friends with Rachel, even if Santana and Quinn's not gonna approve of that, they just have to deal with it.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
and no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always getting what you wanted  
you never had to work it was always there  
you don't know what it's like, what it's like_

'Whoa, Rachel sounded mad now.' Brittany thought silently to herself.

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
to be left out in the dark  
to be kicked, when your down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
to be left out in the dark  
to be kicked, when your down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Rachel stopped singing and Brittany didn't know how to react in that moment. Should she clap for the brunette or should she just stay quiet? She then heard Rachel humming a little to herself and her eyes were closed. Brittany didn't know what to do, so she just stared at her.

When Rachel opened her eyes and finally looked up, she saw the blonde hiding in one of the chairs. "Brittany, you know I can see you. You can come out now, it's just me. Come join me up here."

Brittany did as she was told and slowly crept up the stage where Rachel currently was.

"How… how long have you been in here? Have you been watching me the entire time?" Rachel asked her nonchalantly.

"I've been here long enough. I was searching for you outside when I heard someone singing, I figured it'd probably be you. And yes, I have been watching you the entire time." Brittany confessed. Rachel was looking at her female companion skeptically. "I knew I'd find you here," She added and Rachel nodded.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Brittany asked. "Are you serious? Are you really even asking me that now?" Rachel retorted and laughed hoarsely.

"Right, sorry. Stupid question. Um, let me try again. How's your heart?"

"It's… a little bit broken, and it can't be fixed with just one band-aid, but it'll be fixed someday, sometime soon. Not sure when though."

"I'm sorry. Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you show up at Santana's?"

"Actually, I was there. I was there but I didn't show myself to you guys."

"You were there? Why?"

"Yes I was there and I was about to go down there when I heard all those hurtful words. I heard everything, by the way."

"I'm so sorry. Rachel, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I for one should be thanking you, though."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I'm thanking you for… for standing up for me. I heard your speech; that was really sweet of you. You didn't have to do that, but thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Rachel, you're a good person. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Rachel just nodded at Brittany's statement.

"I want to be your friend, Rachel. I understand how lonely you are right now and I feel for you, but you're not alone. Just so you know, you've got a friend in me," Brittany told her and that was enough to make Rachel start up the waterworks again.

"W-why do they hate me so much? All I ever w-wanted was for them to accept me and be f-friends with me but I guess they don't want that now, huh? B-because all they see in me is a talented, self-obsessed d-diva/loser B-Broadway wannabe." Hearing Rachel say all those depressing stuff made Brittany envelop her in a friendly, comforting bear hug.

"Ssshh, Rachie, it's okay, you're okay, I've got you." She comforted, but the diva sobbed even harder than before. Brittany's heart broke for the weeping brunette. Rachel doesn't deserve all this hate. She definitely doesn't.

"I-I just realized h-how truly and u-utterly a-alone I am." Rachel stuttered and held on to Brittany tighter, like her life depended on it.

"No no, you're not alone Rachel. I'm here for you. And I know Tina, Finn, Artie, Puck, Sam, and Mike are there for you, either. And plus, there's also Kurt and Blaine Warbler, even though they're attending school at Dalton. We're Team Rachel, by the way." Brittany said and she felt Rachel chuckle against her chest.

"Rachel, listen to me, okay, as I'm only going to say this once." She feels Rachel nod. "They don't matter, okay? Those people who hate on you, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Lauren? They don't matter. What matters is that you have friends who'll understand you and be there for you no matter what you're going through. And that's us. Team Rachel."

Rachel smiled her trademark Rachel Berry smile and Brittany wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Brittany. Thank you for being here for me in times like this. It means so much to me and I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me that you care." The petite brunette said.

Brittany replied, with a smile, "You're welcome, Rachie." Rachel grinned at the nickname.

"I want to be your friend too, Brit. But I'm not expecting things to change around here. I don't want your reputation ruined because of me."

"What? No Rachel, I really do wanna be your friend. For real and I mean it. Screw what Santana thinks, I really don't care about her bullshit attitude and crap anymore."

"Thank you, Brittany. Just… thank you."

'This looks like the start of a wonderful, beautiful friendship. Sure, it might be unlikely, but I can live with that.' Rachel thought to herself, smiling, and gave Brittany another hug.

Rachel Berry does have friends, in spite of everything of that's happened. And Brittany Pierce was one of them. Tina, Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine she did expect, but Brittany? She was the most unexpected of them all. Even though Rachel didn't expect her to be one of her friends, she didn't mind. She wouldn't have it any other way. She was thankful and grateful that Brittany and the others reached out to her. Who knows? Maybe she'll be okay after all.

**A/N: Review? :) Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me if I should continue this, your comments and feedback are always appreciated.**


	2. The New Rachel?

Chapter 2: **Rachel Stands Up for Herself**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day at school, Rachel was standing in front of her locker organizing her books when Santana and Quinn approached her, both girls glaring at her. The petite brunette grabbed the books she needed for her next class, slammed her locker door shut, and turned around to face the two mean girls.

"Santana, Quinn, always a pleasure… um, what can I do for you girls?" She asked them, ever so sweetly with a smile plastered on her face.

"Cut the crap, Berry. We know what you're trying to do, but you need to stop." Santana said.

Rachel looked at her, confused. "I…I'm sorry?"

Santana was about to explain, but Quinn beat her to it.

"What's your angle on Britt and why is she suddenly defending you?" Quinn asked her, the malice palpable in her voice.

"No angle and quite frankly, I don't see how it's any of _your_ business." Rachel said confidently, surprising her two fellow Glee clubbers. She's proud of herself. Rachel left Quinn and Santana tongue-tied and her smile became a smirk. She added, "Brittany was just being nice and friendly. Maybe you guys should try it too; it would do you both _so much good_."

Santana and Quinn's jaws were instantly on the floor in that moment, they never heard Rachel talk back at them like this; well, this was certainly a first. Rachel's smirk grew wider. Sure, she loves to be the center of attention, but that's not the reason why she's challenging the two meanest Cheerios; she just wants to stand up for herself and that day is today.

"If there's no more matter to discuss, I'll leave you two now to pick your jaws up off the floor seeing as I will be late for Calculus. But, I'll see you guys in glee club, so bye!" With a wave, Rachel left them there; for the first time in their lives, the two mean girls were completely at a loss for words.

Little did Rachel know, Brittany was in the Astronomy room, eavesdropping on the entire conversation (or lack of conversation thereof, since Rachel was the only one who talked) with a huge smile on her face. She's so proud of Rachel for standing up for herself, so much so that she feels like such a proud mom. Yup, she's proud mama bear Britt.

[time jump]

Finally, it was 3:30pm. It was time for glee club and the glee clubbers were just waiting for Mr. Schue to come in. He's always late, but it's not like that's news to the members of New Directions because it's true, Mr. Schue was never on time.

Santana was glaring at the brunette beside Brittany; they seem to be in a really animated conversation about something Santana didn't really care about. Quinn leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear, "What are we going to do about Berry?"

"I don't know, but we'll plan something later, Q." Santana whispered back and Quinn nodded.

"Puppies or kittens?" They all heard Brittany ask Rachel. Turns out they were playing some kind of game called Rapid Fire Answer. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Kittens!" Rachel squealed and Brittany squealed in return.

"Monopoly or Scrabble?"

"Scrabble, no doubt. I suck at playing Monopoly."

"Pants or skirts?"

"Skirts, definitely. I rarely wear pants."

"The Simpsons or Family Guy?"

"The Simpsons."

"Coffee or hot chocolate?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"Coffee." Rachel replied.

"I prefer hot chocolate. Coffee's nice, but hot chocolate's more delicious." Brittany replied back and Rachel nodded. "Believe it or not, I've never had hot chocolate before."

Tina and Brittany asked her in unison, their eyes widening in shock, "What? Are you for real?" But before Rachel could answer, they heard footsteps. It was Mr. Schue.

"Okay guys, sorry I'm late." Mr. Schue entered the room, approximately 8 minutes late and everyone rolled their eyes as if to say, "_you're always late, Mr. Schue._"

"Before we begin prepping for Nationals, I'm giving you guys the go signal to sing a solo of your choice." Mr. Schue said to the class and they were all giddy with excitement, well okay, almost everyone was giddy with excitement; Rachel was the only one who wasn't excited for this.

"Shouldn't we be prepping for Nationals rather than playing it safe by doing impromptu solos? Don't get me wrong, I would love to sing a solo right now, but I would much rather prep for Nationals if we want to win it." Rachel voiced out.

"Rachel's got a point, Mr. Schue." Finn said and that earned him some heads nodding in agreement.

But Mr. Schue was persistent with his solos idea, much to Rachel's disappointment.

"So does anybody have a song?" Mr. Schue asked. No one said anything; instead they turned their heads to Rachel. Mr. Schue noticed this, prompting him to ask Rachel, "So Rachel, wanna start things off with a solo?"

Rachel's answer took everyone aback. "Mr. Schue, I'm really not in the mood for a solo today." Everyone was silent as they processed what just happened.

Mercedes asked her, concerned, "Rachel, are you feeling okay or what?"

"I'm fine Mercedes, thanks for asking, but why do you care?" Rachel snapped and the black-American girl shut up.

"Okay Berry, drop the act. Seriously, what crawled up your skinny ass? First, you talk back at me and Quinn in the hallways, and now, you're giving Mercedes that same bitchy attitude. What the hell is up with you?" Santana asked, rudely.

"Santana," Mr. Schue scolded as if giving the Latina a warning, but Santana didn't care.

The Latina added, "If you're doing this just to bring more attention to yourself, then you're much more conceited, selfish, and self-centered than I thought." Santana's little comment caused the petite diva to crack.

Rachel stands up and faces the fiery Latina. "That's it! I've had enough! I can't take it anymore! Just shut up, Santana! For once in your life, just shut up!"

She then yelled to Santana, surprising everyone in the room, "Isn't this what you wanted?!" She turns to Quinn and Mercedes. (The other mean girl, Lauren, was absent from the class that day.) "Isn't this what all of you wanted?! For me to step down, stop demanding solos, and to let others shine? Well, I'm giving you guys what you wanted. And now you don't want it? I just don't get it; I don't get it at all." She ranted and huffed, angrily. Tears were threatening to come out from her eyes, but she wasn't going to give in to that satisfaction.

"Rachel, what the hell are you talking about?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel was fuming. "Don't "Rachel" me. I thought you were my friend, Mercedes. But I was very wrong."

"RuPaul, seriously, what the hell are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Don't even get me started on you, Quinn. Don't, don't act like you guys don't know what I'm talking about! I heard everything. What you guys said to me, I heard all of it."

"What? How is that even possible? You weren't even there!" Santana pointed out.

"That's what you think. I was almost halfway down to your basement room, when I heard all those hate on me. Like I said, I heard everything."

"Oh that? Rachel, we didn't mean it. It was just the alcohol talking, we were just joking around and—" Santana said, but Rachel cut her off. The petite brunette wasn't having any of it.

"Joking around? Bullshit. Hating on a so-called friend is considered a joke? Bull. It certainly isn't a joke! It's bullying, it's not okay, and I'm not going to accept it. Sure, I've let you walk all over me but not anymore. And by the way, you cut the crap Santana. That wasn't the alcohol talking. You weren't slurring, hell, neither any of you were slurring or drunk for that matter, so don't even think about lying to me! I know what you guys did. But thanks for doing exactly that, thanks for saying all those hurtful words, because it's just made me even stronger than ever. So thank you and you know, the three of you can keep hating on me. You wanna know why? Because I'm not afraid of you guys anymore. And truthfully, I don't need any of you in my life. You only want me for my talent and you don't want my friendship? Fine, I don't fucking care. It's your freaking loss, not mine. And for the record, I have more friends than you guys know."

Everyone was stunned; seeing Rachel stand up for herself was a first and hearing her swear was definitely a first. Finn, Tina, Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike, and Brittany clapped for the petite brunette and Rachel gave them a huge grin. Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn were all speechless, they didn't know how to react to Rachel's rage filled rant.

Mr. Schue just pointed out, "Okay, now that the drama's all over, anybody up for a solo?" (Well, actually, the drama was far from over, but Mr. Schue didn't need to know about that.)

Rachel raised her hand. "Actually, I changed my mind. Is it okay if I sing something? I have a song that expresses my rage perfectly." She sends a glare Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn's way.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Take it away, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, walked to the band members and told them what song she's going to sing, and then she said, "Hit it!"

_You, with your words like knives  
and swords and weapons that you use against me, you  
have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like a nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails  
on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded, you  
picking on a weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down  
with just one single blow  
but you don't know  
what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be, living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

_I walk with my head down  
trying to block you out 'cause I've never impressed you  
I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around  
somebody made you cold  
but the cycle ends right now  
Coz you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know  
what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be, living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now  
in a bar, talking over a football game  
with that same big, loud opinion  
But, nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and rambling all about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean  
and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean_

_And mean, and mean, and mean_

_But, someday I'll be, living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be, living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

_All you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

Rachel stopped singing and smiled, contented and proud of what she just did. She sang with so much power and emotion in her voice, it amazed her; it was an overall awesomely amazing performance. She heard claps all around the room and she smiled at her friends, aka the Team Rachel.

Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes were all clapping for her in an awkward way and Mr. Schue was just so damn proud of his star performer.

"Rachel, that was brilliant! I'm so proud of you for speaking your mind and for standing up for yourself; good job as always and keep it up." Mr. Schue commented and gave Rachel a high-five.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I'm just doing what I should've done years ago and I'm proud of myself for finally doing it." Rachel replied, and went back to her seat in the middle risers, sitting beside Brittany and Tina again.

Mr. Schue dismissed the club early, before Glee was even over. The students file out of the choir room one by one, leaving Brittany and Rachel in the room.

"Rachie, I'm so proud of you for doing what you did! I've never seen this side of you before, but you're so brave now." Brittany said gleefully.

"Thanks Brittany! I know, right? It feels like such a relief to finally do that." Rachel said, still so happy and proud of herself for standing up to those mean girls.

And yes, it really was a relief.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow, Rachel? Tomorrow's a Saturday; we don't have classes on Saturdays, right?"

"Yeah, we don't. And yes, let's hang out tomorrow. At the Lima Bean, maybe?"

"Sure Rachie! Just text me what time and if I'll pick you up or whatever."

"Okay Brittany, I'll text you, I promise."

[time jump]

Rachel went home that day feeling prouder of herself than she'd ever been. She went to bed early that night, with a smile on her face. Today was such a great start for the newer and braver Rachel Berry and she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Most of all, she couldn't wait to hang out with her new friend, Brittany Pierce.

_**Song Used: Mean by Taylor Swift. (Sung by Rachel Berry)**_

_**A/N: What'd you guys think? Is this chapter better than the first one or is the first chapter better than this one? What do you guys think will happen on Rachel and Brittany hanging out? Leave me some feedback, it always brings a smile to my face and it lights up my world. :)**_


	3. A Surprise for Rachel

Chapter 3: **Rachel is in for a surprise**

_**A/N: Hey guys; I'm so so terribly sorry for the long wait. I'm currently still on vacation (I admit I've been lazing around a whole lot), plus I'm working on a lot of stories ("Star-Crossed Lovers" and "Not Over You" are the ones I'm currently working on) AND I'm also babysitting (part-time summer job) to earn some extra moolah. Whew. Yeah, I'm quite a busy bee. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about this fic, which is why, I wrote a new chapter just for you guys. (Is anyone even still reading this story? I'm just wondering…) I hope you guys don't hate me for not updating this story in so long… but anyways, I present to you guys, chapter 3 of Unexpected Friend! Don't forget to tell me what you think; criticisms are always appreciated and welcome. :) Enjoy!**_

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Saturday finally rolled around and Rachel woke up that morning with a smile on her face. Actually, she was grinning from ear to ear. She was _that_ excited to hang out with Brittany.

(Little did she know she was in for a surprise.)

Rachel texted Brittany Friday night to meet her at the Lima Bean Saturday morning for some coffee; hot chocolate in Brittany's case, and pastries, and Brittany replied with a simple, "k Rachie, see ya :)"

She sits up on her flowery-pink bed and grabs her bedazzled pink BlackBerry phone atop her bedside table, goes through her contacts list, scrolling and stopping at Brittany's name, and finally, dialed her friend's number.

Brittany picked up in mere seconds. "_Hey Rachel!_"

"Britt, hey! You excited about today?" Rachel asked.

"_You bet I am! How 'bout you?_"

"I'm ecstatic!"

"_Hey, I know! Maybe afterwards, we could go shopping! That okay with you, Rachie?_"

"That's fine with me, Britt!"

"_So, I have a surprise for you._"

"What's that?"

The girls continued to talk over the phone for like, minutes, when all of a sudden, a noise was heard downstairs. Actually, it wasn't just a noise. It was a car horn, blaring loudly outside and it seemed to have parked on Rachel's cul de sac. And then someone rang the doorbell.

"Wait a second, Britt. I think someone's downstairs." Rachel said.

"_Uh okay, but don't hang up yet, just stay with me on the phone, 'kay?_" Brittany said on the other end.

"I promise." Rachel replied, and practically half-walked, half-ran downstairs to see who her visitor was. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" The petite brunette shouted.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that it was her blonde friend.

"Brittany!" Rachel squealed on the phone, and Brittany giggled.

"_The one and only_," Brittany said on the other end and Rachel giggled back. Together, they hang up their phones at the same time.

Rachel gave Brittany a quick hug and ushered her inside.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to meet me at the Lima Bean, remember?" Rachel asked, suddenly curious, making her give Brittany an inquisitive look.

"Well, yeah, I know that. But I wanted to pick you up, Rachie." Brittany said and Rachel smiled.

"Aww, you're sweet! But… I'm not ready yet. Look, just give me ten minutes to prepare and then we'll go, okay Britt?" Rachel asked and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah sure, take your time. Can I watch The Simpsons on your TV while I wait?" Brittany asked the diva.

"You may." Rachel said and Brittany parked herself in front of the TV and with that, the petite brunette trudged upstairs, grabbed her towel and clothes, and disappeared into her bathroom.

Downstairs, Brittany wasn't really watching The Simpsons; instead, she was engaged in a three-way phone conversation with Tina and Sam.

"…So, we're still on for tonight at BreadstiX?" Brittany asked Sam. "_Yup, the plan's still a go for tonight._" Sam paused. "_Wait, what if Santana and Quinn's there too, what are we going to do?_" He added, the uncertainty palpable in his voice.

Brittany rolled her eyes, thankful that the two couldn't see her. She didn't say anything about the matter, though. Tina was the one who answered Sam's question. "**BreadstiX is a public place, of course they're bound to be there. But don't worry Sam, we're all going to be there for Rachel. With amazing friends like us, who needs those mean people? Right, Brittany?**"

Brittany smiled. "Tina's right, Sam. We're amazing and we're all going to be there for Rachie. Plus, there's like, seven of us and only two or three of them… or four, I'm not sure." Sam replied, "_Great. Well, have fun on your Britt and Rachel time today! I gotta go check on Stevie and Stacey; see you guys tonight!_"

"Thanks Sam." Brittany said and Sam hang up before he could even throw a "you're welcome" to Brittany.

"**Distract her as best as you can, Britt. Oh, and have fun!**" Tina said. "Oh, I plan to. And thanks, Tina!" Brittany replied, the excitement clear in her voice. "**You're welcome, Britt! Oh, Rachel Berry's in for a surprise.**" Tina said excitedly and Brittany agreed with a, "Definitely."

Tina and Brittany hang up their phones at the same time. The Cheerio proceeded to actually watch the show this time. She was beyond excited for today and she was even more excited about the fact that Rachel's definitely going to be in for a surprise.

"You ready to go?" She heard Rachel ask; wait, when did she join her in the living room?

Oh, right. She decided to get lost in her thoughts that she didn't almost notice the brunette joining her.

"Yeah. Wow, you look beautiful, Rachie!" Brittany squealed, taking in the look of Rachel's appearance.

She wore light makeup, her hair was in a ponytail braid, and she wore a baby pink dress and brown flats. Brown wooden bangles adorn her wrists and she has a brown-pink sling purse with her as her main accessory.

"Thanks Britt; you don't look so bad yourself," Rachel complimented in return.

Brittany was wearing a purple t-shirt and classic white shorts and black ballet flats. Her main accessory? A unicorn pendant necklace given to her by her possibly, ex-best friend, Santana.

"Thanks Rachel!" Brittany replied back and Rachel gave her a dazzling smile in return.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

[time jump]

They were now at the Lima Bean, Rachel sipping on a hazelnut coffee, with a cherry cheesecake and water on the side, and Brittany drinking hot chocolate and eating a ham and cheese croissant. They were seated on a booth, talking about, well, stuff.

"I noticed you were alone, Rachel." Brittany said out of the blue, surprising Rachel. The petite diva just nodded at her statement and decided to look at the parking lot outside, instead of looking into Brittany's ocean blue eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your dads?" At that question, Rachel's bottom lip quivered and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh my God, I really should learn to be more sensitive to people's feelings…" Brittany started rambling when she saw the petite brunette's reaction, but the brunette raised her pointer finger up, effectively quieting the ditzy blonde Cheerio.

"It's okay, Britt. Anyone of you guys were bound to find out, anyway." Rachel replied, sighing afterwards before continuing, "To answer your question, my dads, well… they're always on business trips, somewhere around the globe, across America, basically, they're everywhere. Japan, Paris, New York, Macau, Hong Kong, Korea, Thailand; the list goes on and on. They're never home, actually."

Brittany's eyes widened in shock. "You mean, like, you're all alone at your house? With no company at all?"

Rachel nodded.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, I never should've asked."

"Like I said, it's okay, Britt."

"Well, you shouldn't be alone, so what would you say if I stay with you for a while?" Brittany offered.

"Brittany, that's really sweet of you, but you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself, you don't need to babysit me." Rachel replied, but Brittany was shaking her head at her.

"No, I mean, well okay, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not offering to stay with you to babysit you, I'm offering it because I want to have a sleepover, with one Rachel Berry." The Cheerio clarified.

"Wait… wait. A sleepover? Yes, definitely yes!" Rachel squealed and Brittany hugged her.

Then, realization hit Rachel quickly, she pulled away from Brittany's embrace.

"What about Santana? And Quinn? Aren't they your friends? What would they think; about you, having a sleepover with the petite diva from hell?" She voiced out and sighed again.

"Rachel, don't be like that. I hate it when you refer to yourself like that. Frankly, I don't really care what they will think of me. Until they make nice to you, wait no, until they change themselves for the better towards you, then yes, I'll be their friend, but for now, we're frenemies, I guess." Brittany explained and Rachel nodded.

Brittany patted Rachel's hand. "Hey, don't worry about them, okay? Like I said before, they're not important. They don't matter."

Rachel smiled and gave Brittany another hug. "Thank you. I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Rachie. And you're welcome." Brittany said back.

When they pulled away, Brittany stood from her seat and said, "Come on, Rachie. We have a long day ahead of us." Rachel was confused by that, but she didn't question what Brittany meant; instead, she followed Brittany to her car and the blonde drove away from the coffee shop.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

[time jump]

Their next stop was the Lima Mall located at the city center area of Lima, Ohio.

Brittany asked her, "So what do you wanna do first, Rachel?" Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we could stroll around the mall for a while?" The petite brunette suggested and Brittany nodded. "Yeah we could do that. And maybe afterwards, we could people-watch and then get our shop on!" Brittany said and Rachel giggled.

So they did just that. They walked around the mall for hours, then they people-watched, and finally got their shop on at Forever 21 and Candies. Rachel found herself genuinely having fun with the Cheerio; Brittany's really nice and sweet and it was really kind of her to hang-out with the brunette for the day.

When they were done shopping for clothes (because Brittany said that something fun will happen tonight and Rachel got curious about that, but she didn't ask what she meant), they went to the foodcourt for some lunch. Their stomachs were groaning with hunger.

Brittany ordered a chicken Caesar salad and a Diet coke for herself and ordered a veggie burger and orange juice for Rachel. The brunette offered to pay for their meals, but the blonde said it was her treat and that Rachel could pay for next time. Rachel just smiled at that.

"How's your salad?" Rachel asked once they were sitting down, eating their lunches.

"It's good, how's yours?" Brittany asked in return.

"It's delicious, thanks." Rachel said pausing for a bit, then adding, "By the way, thanks for treating me today. You didn't have to, but thanks."

"It's no big deal, Rachie. I promise you that the next time we hang-out, I'll let you pay." Brittany promised and Rachel said, "Swear?"

"I swear." Brittany said and Rachel nodded.

After eating, they went to the arcades section of the mall and played some games. Well, Brittany went for the Dance Dance Revolution: Next Gen game, while Rachel decided to play Gran Turismo: Battlefield 6. (_**A/N: All games are fake, of course.**_)

Brittany ranked number #1 on her game with a whopping 1, 558, 540 points while Rachel also ranked number #1 on her Gran Turismo racing game, beating out all her opponents with a 9, 338.

"You're quite the dancing queen! No, no; you are the dancing queen!" Rachel complimented and Brittany singsonged, "I'm the dancing queen and I know it." Rachel giggled and Brittany giggled back.

"Thanks Rachie!" Brittany said and added, "Well, I didn't know you were _that_ hardcore on a racing game. You're a hardcore racer!"

"Thanks Britt! Well, I guess I have to thank Noah then, I can't take all his credit." Rachel said, making Brittany confused, so she elaborated, rambling. "I mean, Noah taught me how to play racing games, coz he's kind of a pro at that, and well, I guess I am too now also. A pro, I mean."

Brittany nodded, suggesting, "Oh, cool! Maybe you guys can teach me sometime and I'll teach you how to play Dance Dance in return. How about it?"

Rachel smiled. "I'd love that."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

[time jump]

They spent all afternoon at the mall. After playing arcade games, they left the mall and watched a movie at Rachel's house. They watched the Ice Age series and then they moved on to some Disney movies. Brittany's pick was Finding Nemo, claiming it her favorite Disney movie ever and so they watched that first. Soon enough, Finding Nemo was over and then they moved on to watch Rachel's pick, which was Cinderella.

"Everyone loves a good ol' Disney movie." Brittany said. Rachel could only nod in agreement.

They were currently watching the part of Cinderella's transformation when Brittany's phone rang.

"Rachel, I gotta take this. Do you mind if I could use the bathroom?" Brittany whispered and Rachel nodded, giving directions to Brittany.

"Third room on the left. Should I pause the movie?"

"No, you go. Keep on watching, I'll be back in five. Thanks Rachel!" Brittany replied and went to find the bathroom. When she got there, she locked the door closed and finally, without even bothering to look at the caller ID she brought the phone up to her ear and whispered, "Hello? Who's this?"

"**Britt, it's Tina. I'm just calling to say that everything's all set at BreadstiX.**" Tina answered on the other end.

"Great, I'm so excited for tonight!"

"**Me too! Anyways, how was your day with Rachel? You guys had fun?**"

"We had so much fun, Tina! We went to the Lima Bean for some coffee and pastries, then we went to Lima Mall and shopped for clothes for tonight. We also had lunch there and we played arcade games. Oh my God, Rachel's such a hardcore racer!"

"**That sounds cool! What else?**"

"Well now, we're having a movie marathon. We just finished watching the Ice Age series, Finding Nemo, and now, we're on to Cinderella."

"**Great! Gotta go, Britt. Kurt's calling me for some last-minute setups and well, have fun on your movie marathon with Rachel! Oh and, get here as soon as your movie's over, 'kay?**"

"'Kay Tina! Say hi to Unicorn for me! Oh and I gotta go now, too. Rachel will think something's up."

"**Okay, bye Britt! See ya later!**"

"Bye Tina! See you when I see you!"

Tina hang up first and Brittany hang up afterwards. Going out of the bathroom, she went back to the living room to rejoin Rachel.

"You were gone long, who called?" She greeted her blonde friend.

"Just my mom asking when I'll be home," Brittany lied, and thankfully, Rachel bought her lie.

Brittany looked at her watch. It was already 7 in the evening; it was probably time to go.

"So, do you wanna finish watching the movie? Or do you wanna go to BreadstiX first for some dinner, and then we'll get back to watching Cinderella?" She asked Rachel. Rachel contemplated for a bit, and was about to reply, but before she could even do such thing, her stomach made a sound that made both Brittany and Rachel giggle.

"Dinner it is then," Brittany said, helping Rachel up and off the couch.

They took their time changing their clothes. Rachel was now dressed in a little black dress from Forever 21 and black peep toe heels (also from Forever 21), with a pink purse (again from Forever 21) and Brittany was dressed in an electric blue dress from Candies, blue ballet flats from Forever 21, and a small white purse, also from Forever 21. They were both wearing their hair down and they have dark makeup on this time.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

[time jump]

They reached BreadstiX in 30 minutes and Brittany was acting kind of weird, to say the least, and Rachel noticed this.

"Brittany, why are you getting all nervous on me all of a sudden? Do I make you nervous?" Rachel asked and Brittany gave a slight nod.

Rachel laughed, "What? I, Rachel Berry, make you, Brittany S. Pierce, nervous? Why is that?"

"Nothing. I just want tonight to be perfect, ya know?" Brittany replied, making Rachel confused.

"Huh?" Rachel wondered out loud.

They entered the restaurant and before Brittany could even reply, there was a chorus of "SURPRISE!" heard inside the resto and Rachel let out a loud gasp. "Eep!" The diva cried out. She scanned her eyes around the huge room and saw banners of "Congrats Rachel!" hung up on the walls of the place. And then she saw the people she loved like the siblings she's never had: Finn, Sam, Puck, Artie, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, and of course, Brittany.

"How… what's… what's the congrats for?" Rachel stammered and it was Brittany who answered her question.

"The congrats is for you, Rachie, when you got your MVP award and I, along with Unicorn, came up with the idea of throwing you a party as thanks for your hard work on Regionals."

"But… we all won the award together, fair and square, it wasn't all me, you guys." Rachel reasoned, but Finn had another thought in mind. "Well yeah, our team won fair and square, but it's actually all because of you. You're a headstrong leader, Rach, you came up with an amazing idea of writing original songs, you wrote an amazing song, you're a star and you are the New Directions' unique factor. You're one of a kind. You're the brightest and greatest star that I have had the pleasure of knowing and admiring and loving. Last but definitely not the least is that you're not afraid to stand up to the bullies and defend yourself. That is why you deserve that MVP award; you deserve this party, and more."

Rachel couldn't help the tears that fell upon hearing Finn say all those sweet and amazing words. "Oh, I love you guys. You guys are the best." She then hugged each and every one of them, saving Brittany the best hug for last.

Sam had a better idea. "Let's group hug it, gang!" Rachel gave them all a teary smile as they all crowded around her, giving her a huge bear hug.

Later that night, still at BreadstiX, Rachel whispered to Brittany's ear, "So, that's why you took me out for a fun-filled day, huh? To distract me and all that jazz?" Rachel giggled and Brittany giggled with her.

"Yup, that's exactly why. I hope you liked it, though."

"Brittany, are you kidding me? I didn't just like it, I loved it! Thank you, mama bear Britt. You're the best." Rachel said this while giggling, and hugged Brittany.

"You're welcome Rachie! It was my pleasure, but I couldn't have done it all by myself. I had some help from our friends. I can't take all the credit, though." Brittany said, sending a wink in Rachel's direction and Rachel giggled again.

They went back to their friends and Brittany initiated a dance-off and then afterwards, they had a karaoke contest. Tonight just keeps getting better and better.

Sam did some impressions of their fellow glee clubbers. Puck and Mike were having a shot-off (_**A/N: basically, taking shots and shots of vodka or any alcohol for that matter**_), but it was clear that Puck's the one who's winning. Tina and Brittany were playing Rapid Fire Answer in one of the booths. Kurt and Blaine only have eyes for each other. And Finn? Well, he's busy flirting with Rachel to even have a care in the world.

"Wait, don't you have a girlfriend? Quinn, who's absolutely prettier and taller than me?" Rachel sighed as she said this.

"Hey, don't be like that. You're beautiful, Rachel. No, you're not just beautiful; you're gorgeous. And sexy; anyone with two eyes can see that. And I broke up with Quinn, for your information. She just wasn't the one for me, we're not meant to be." Finn said. "Wanna know a secret, Rach?" He leaned in and whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel just nodded.

"I like brunettes better than blondes." Rachel smiled at those words.

"And I like shorter girls better."

"Well, I'm a short stack." Rachel reasoned and Finn corrected her. "You're _**my**_ short stack."

"But Finn, I don't wanna be your rebound."

"You won't be. I promise, Rachel."

They were only a few spaces apart and they're breathing each other's breath. Finn was looking at her lips, she was looking at his.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to." Rachel said.

"I want to." Finn replied.

Words failed them both and they gave up on talking and Finn crashed his lips onto hers. Rachel was uncertain at first, but found herself kissing him back a few moments later. Rachel missed this. She missed this so much so she's kissing him with so much passion and fervor than before. This kiss is so familiar to both of them, it makes them want more.

Finn has his hands on Rachel's hair, playing and stroking and pulling it in the process, and Rachel has her hands on Finn's hair, doing the same to him. Their kiss is so satisfying, that neither of them wanted to pull away.

Their kiss ended when Puck hollered, "Get a room!" to them, making both Rachel and Finn glare at him.

"So, what does this make us?" Rachel asked.

"When we go to school on Monday, we'll figure it out." Finn said, making him wrap his arms around Rachel on instinct.

"Sounds like a plan. Sure," Rachel said nodding against his shoulder.

They rejoined their friends and partied the night away. Before they all knew it, they were all calling it a night. Finn and Rachel shared one last kiss before going to their respective rides.

Brittany drove to her house to get her clothes and stuff and then she drove back to Rachel's. She got settled on the guest room before Rachel joined her on the bed.

"You've been really amazing today with me Britt, I don't know how to make up for all the awesome things you did for me."

"You don't have to make up for anything at all, Rachie. It's my pleasure to do all that and more for a beloved friend like you." Brittany replied back.

Rachel smiled and gave Brittany a quick hug, saying, "Good night, Britt. I'll see you in the morning, 'kay?"

Brittany nodded. "'Kay, Rachie; see you tomorrow!"

Both girls giggled at that and then Rachel disappeared to her own room.

'Today was overall amazing and I really really really appreciate all the efforts my friends did to make me happy and everything; it was a downright success. I have the best friends in the whole world and I couldn't ask for more. My dads aren't here, but who cares? I have a new family in my life and they're the Team Rachel. With friends like them, then I know I'm definitely going to be okay once and for all.' Rachel thought to herself, smiling, before giving in to oblivion.

_**A/N: While I admit that that wasn't my best chapter ever, at least I tried. I'm running out of ideas for this fic, can you guys please help me? By the way, were you guys surprised with the Finchel flirting and all up there? ;) Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell me what you guys think! :)**_


	4. Brittberry: Expect the Unexpected

_**A/N: Hi guys. So, according to the reviews I've gotten so far, many of you want Brittberry instead of Finchel. I've been thinking a lot these past few days about that, though. See, I've never done a Brittberry friendship-romance fanfic before, and it's kinda new to me, and I thought it'd be fun. So, why not give it a try, right? I always love trying something new, so… why not? Yep, you guys read that right. I'm going to make Brittberry a couple in this story. :) When though? Well, you guys just have to read, wait and see. ;) But for now, here's an update! Hope you guys like! -Rein**_

_**Notes/Spoilers/What to Expect: A meaner Quinn and Santana. A totally OOC Brittany. Rachel does the unthinkable. A fluffy Brittberry scene that will make your heart swell. And last but not the least, this chapter is kinda dark and intense, so don't read if it's not your thing. That's all.**_

Chapter 4: **Expect the Unexpected**

**7:45-8:20, McKinley High hallways, Monday morning**

Rachel smiled as she walked through the double doors of McKinley that Monday morning. It seemed like such a good day, like no one can rain on her parade. When she got to her locker, her smile grew wider. Brittany was standing in front of the brunette's locker, a slushie cup in hand.

"Hi Rachel!" Brittany said, cheerful as cheerful can be. She handed Rachel the slushie.

"Hey Brittany!" Rachel replied, in the same cheerful tone as Brittany's. She eagerly took the slushie Brittany gave her and took a sip. It's grape, her favorite slushie flavor. Sweet. "Thanks for the slushie, B!" She thanked her friend, taking another drink of her grape slushie.

"You're welcome, Rachie!" Brittany said back, whilst still smiling with Rachel.

Santana passed by them and groaned, saying, "Ugh. Can you two please stop smiling like you've been let in on a dirty little secret or something? No me gusta. Face it, there's nothing good in the mornings. Well, except me anyways." She paused, then quickly added, "I guess I'll see you losers in glee club whether _I_ like it or not." She then kept on striding down the halls, without even as much as a glance at the petite brunette and the ditzy blonde.

Rachel and Brittany, as if on cue, rolled their eyes.

"What's her problem?" Rachel asked and Brittany just shrugged. The blonde stepped away from Rachel's locker so that the brunette could get the stuff she needed for today. She watched Rachel grabbing her stuff and packing them inside her pink backpack. Then, she grazed her eyes inside the brunette's locker, taking in the many photos posted up inside.

There was one of her and Finn, and Brittany couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy. Wait, what? Brittany, jealous of Finn and Rachel? Nah. She's just being ridiculous. Or something. Then, there was one of Rachel with the whole New Directions, way back when Matt was still in glee club and Quinn was still pregnant with baby Beth. Brittany really misses Matt; he was her best guy friend, besides Mike, of course. There was one of her with her best friend, aka best gay Kurt. Then there was one of her and Kurt, with Blaine and Finn in tow, with silly smiles on their faces. There's one of Rachel with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. And then, there was one of Brittany and Rachel, taken recently at the petite brunette's house. They were goofing around in the photo, but they still managed to look cute. All photos were adorned with gold stars. Brittany smiled.

Rachel was about to close her locker when she noticed where Brittany was looking at. She was looking at her photos. Rachel grinned. "Cool, huh?" Brittany nodded in agreement, "Pretty cool." The blonde said.

"I kind of put those gold stars on the corners of the photos at random, to make them look more glamorous. Gold stars are kind of my thing," Rachel rambled and Brittany started giggling. Rachel stared at her friend, dumbfounded. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just look cute when you start talking like that, is all." Brittany pointed out. Rachel raised her eyebrow at the word 'cute', but didn't give too much thought of it.

"Well, I'm quite flattered." Rachel said, putting a hand to her heart, indeed showing Brittany that she is quite pleased that she thinks she's cute.

Brittany joked, "You're quite what? Flat red?" Rachel burst out laughing at Brittany's little joke. This is why she loves spending time with the blonde; she makes her laugh with her little jokes and random funny thoughts. Brittany laughed along with her. "I'm just kidding."

"I know, Britt, I know. Still, that was kinda funny though." Rachel said and Brittany nodded. The bell rang, signaling them to go to their classes. Rachel closed her locker. "I guess I'll just see you at lunch later." Brittany said, with a pout. Rachel smiled. Brittany looks cute when she's like this. Rachel reassured her, "Don't worry B; I'll definitely see you at lunch and at glee club and at my house later. How's that sound?"

Brittany obviously perked up at that, so she said in that usual bubbly voice of hers, "That sounds great! Bye Rachie! See ya later!"

"Bye Brittany! See you soon!" Rachel said, giving the blonde a quick hug. And then they went to their separate classes; Brittany to the English room and Rachel to the Spanish room, unfortunately, with Santana.

[time jump]

**12:15-1:00, McKinley High cafeteria, Monday afternoon**

Brittany and Rachel were now at the cafeteria, eating their lunches. Instead of joining the glee club on the table in the middle row of the room, they opted to sit in the back row instead, where they could have more privacy to themselves. They were talking about anything remotely fun to talk about like, what plans they have made after school, when suddenly, they were joined by none other than, Santana and Quinn. Great.

"A little bird told me that you were living with the troll here, Britt-Britt. Because her dads are gone and all that," Santana said, the malice and spitefulness in her voice was clearly unmistakable and the Latina gestured to Rachel to make her point across. Brittany rolled her eyes and huffed, angrily, pissed that Quinn and Santana were here to ruin their Rachel and Brittany time. "Well actually, that same little bird didn't just tell me about it. He also tweeted and blogged about it. Not only to me though; he tweeted and blogged it to the entire school." Santana added, earning her a satisfied smirk from Quinn.

"Do not call her that! She is not a troll, and she has a name. FYI, her name is _Rachel_." Brittany said and Rachel patted her arm, whispering in her ear, "Britt, just let it go." But Brittany was relentless as she replied her voice all superior and it was clear that she was quite mad, "What's it to you anyway? Yes, I've been living with Rachel since Saturday and honestly, it has been quite a lot of fun. Rachel's fun to be with, she's a beautiful person, she's really sweet and also really nice and I really enjoy her company; why can't you guys just stop tormenting and upsetting and bullying her? Why can't you guys just learn to accept her, just like I have?"

"Because she's annoying as hell," was Quinn's simple reason. Santana added, "Yeah and she's also a self-centered, egotistical, overconfident diva young starlet slash Broadway bound aspirant who only seems to care about her solos and herself."

"I'm not letting you insult me like that; like I said before, I'm not scared of you guys anymore." Rachel said, confidently.

Quinn scoffed at that and Santana smirked. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that, then."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, confused.

Quinn elaborated, "Well, let's be real here, huh? Your mom doesn't want anything to do with you, instead, she chose to adopt a toddler and care for her and your fathers abandoned you and decided to focus on their jobs. Which only means one thing: They. Don't. Want. You. Anymore."

Santana added, "Face it, no one wants you around here, Rachel. Do us all a favor and just… get lost." Quinn and Santana laughed evilly at that statement.

At that, Rachel's lip quivered, she started shaking, so she stood up with tears in her eyes and the brunette went out of there, ignoring Brittany calling out her name over and over again, to go to only God knows where.

"For God's sakes! This has got to stop! If you only give her a chance, then Rachel would let you guys see and get to know the real her, like she did with me! She took a chance and made me see and know the real her, why can't you guys do the same?" Brittany snarled.

Quinn was about to reply, but the taller blonde ordered her to shut up. "You know what? Just shut up Quinn. And you too, Santana. Just shut up. Don't even bother answering my question, because who knows what'll come out of your mouths, huh? I'm going to go and find Rachel." She stood up, grabbing her stuff and Rachel's stuff. But before she could even leave the lunchroom, she turned to Quinn and Santana and said, the sarcasm palpable in her voice, "By the way, thanks for ruining our Brittany-Rachel time. I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Rachel does too." Without even casting a glance back at her former friends, she went out of there to try and find Rachel before glee club.

[time jump]

**1:00–2:45, all around McKinley High School, Monday afternoon before glee**

Brittany searched for Rachel everywhere around the school (the auditorium, the gym, the bleachers, the ladies' room, the library, Ms. Pillsbury's office, and she even searched in the custodian's closet) but she found nothing. No Rachel. Where could she be? She tried calling her cell, but Rachel never picked up. She tried Rachel's house phone, but all she got was a recorded voice message of Rachel saying to leave her a message after the beep. It was clear to her that Rachel wasn't around, wasn't at the school or anywhere else around the school for that matter, but where could she be? To say that the blonde was worried for her friend would be a huge understatement. There's this sinking feeling in her stomach, but she chose to ignore it.

[time jump]

**3:30-5:00, choir room, Monday afternoon**

It was now glee club and Mr. Schue still wasn't around; Rachel has yet to show up. Brittany didn't stop believing that Rachel would show up and so did her other friends, aka the Team Rachel.

"Rachel would show up Britt. Maybe she just needed some alone time," Tina suggested and Brittany just nodded.

Finn patted her hands. "We're two of the closest to Rachel; surely she would call us if something's up, right?" Brittany nodded again, saying, "Right. But that was hours ago."

"Rachel would never miss this; she always shows up at meetings." Artie paused, then added, "I honestly thought she was only here for the applauses to begin with." He then laughed along with Finn, Tina, Sam, Puck, and Mike, but Brittany just gave them all a small smile.

"Maybe she just went to visit Kurt and Blaine," Finn supplied and again, Brittany nodded.

Santana stood up and went to the front and center of the room. "Look, Berry's quite a drama queen and we all know it. Even when she's not here, she's causing a scene. And it's all quite exhausting to witness, so I have a little proposition for you guys. To take some of the heat off, why don't we have a pool party here at school? Tonight. And it's just a bonus that I have a key to the school, so, we can do whatever we want. Glee club members only party, what do you guys think?" She proposed, with a smirk grazing her lips.

"Sounds like a plan, San! I'm in." Quinn said.

"Yeah, what she said." Mercedes and Lauren agreed in unison.

Brittany was fuming inside, but she wasn't going to let it show. Instead, she just said, "Really? Rachel's missing and she could be somewhere dangerous and all you can think about is planning a party to take the freaking heat off? God, how ignorant could you be, Santana? Thanks, but no thanks." Finn, Sam, Tina, Puck, Mike, and Artie nodded at that, supporting Brittany's answer.

"Well, that's fine. It's your loss, Britt, not ours. Pool party's still a go." Santana said and high-fived Quinn, Mercedes, and surprisingly, Lauren.

Brittany was about to argue some more with Santana, but before she could even do such a thing; Mr. Schue entered the choir room. He walked in the room; his head was down, but you could see the puffiness and redness in his eyes. The sinking feeling in Brittany's stomach intensified.

The blonde surprised everyone by asking, "Mr. Schue? Are you okay? Sorry, stupid question. You're clearly not okay, but… what's going on? What's the matter?"

Mr. Schue sighed, unsure of how to break the news to his students. "I… I just got off the phone with a doctor from Lima General Hospital. I've got some bad news…" He trailed off and started breaking down and Brittany didn't like that. 'No, no, please tell us it's not Rachel, please tell us it's not Rachel.' Brittany thought to herself, worriedly.

"No Mr. Schue. You don't get to break down until you tell us what's going on!" Brittany bellowed.

"It's… it's… it's Rachel." At that, Brittany felt like throwing up.

'No, no, no! Oh my God, I refuse to believe that Rachel was hurt; I refuse to believe it. Please let it be anyone… anyone but her, please Mr. Schue.'

"She OD'd on… on some pills. Vicodin and aspirin, to be more specific and then she… she downed them with tequila, following it with vodka. Then she was found in the bathtub by her neighbor, Ms. Applebee, and Rachel was… was fully submerged in the water." Mr. Schue sighed after he was done, prompting him to run a hand through his hair.

'Oh my God. She tried to kill herself.' Brittany clamped a hand on her mouth, as the realization came instantly and quickly to her.

He was met with a few other reactions. As per usual, Tina was the first one to cry about the Rachel issue and she was holding on to Mike's hand tightly. Mike was just stroking his girlfriend's back and kept assuring her that Rachel will be okay. Finn and Puck flashed each other worried looks, thinking: what could possibly be the reason Rachel did this?

Santana's walls were slowly coming down as she hysterically sobbed, yes, hysterically sobbed into Quinn's arms, Quinn's eyes were filled with tears as well. Mercedes and Lauren were flashing each other looks of shame and guilt. Sam had his head down, but if you look closely, you could see that he's also crying for the diva. Artie has a look of utter surprise etched on his face. And Brittany? Well, she still has a hand clamped on her mouth, but she's trying to be the strong one for all of them… and for Rachel.

Mr. Schue continued his statement, "She is under a 72-hour suicide watch." That statement earned him gasps, lots of it.

At the mention of the word "suicide", Brittany was up and off of her seat and instantly alert. "Rachel… Rachel tried to kill herself." The blonde said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but it was clear to her why Rachel did this. The thing with her dads and her mom not really wanting to do anything with her and the hate and the bullying and the torment from Santana and Quinn definitely pushed Rachel to the edge. Still, she couldn't believe Rachel was quite capable of doing something deep like this to herself and it really saddened Brittany.

"Yes, I'm afraid so that's the case." Mr. Schue sighed again.

Finn piped up, "What's her case, honestly?"

Mr. Schue clarified, "She suffered alcohol poisoning, OD'd on some pills, and drowned out in a fully filled bathbub."

"Oh my God," came from almost everyone in the room, almost everyone except Mr. Schue and Brittany.

"Enough. Let's just go to the hospital." Brittany ordered and all of them went to the parking lot and in their cars, on the way to Lima General.

[time jump]

**5:00–8:00, Lima General Hospital, Monday evening**

The moment they burst through the doors of Lima General Hospital, all of the New Directions were in a frenzied state and Mr. Schue was the only one calm enough to ask the receptionist, "Where's Rachel Berry located at?"

The receptionist stole a look at Will and asked, "Are you family?"

"Yes," Mr. Schue lied, and surprisingly, the receptionist bought it.

"Room 102," the receptionist finally said after a few minutes and Will thanked her silently, before walking down the hallways with the entire glee club in tow.

Santana has her head down, tears still making their way down her pretty face, saying, "This is my entire fault; I never should have said those hurtful words to her to begin with. This is what caused her suicide attempt; _I_ caused her suicide attempt. If she doesn't make it through this, I can never forgive myself."

"Don't blame yourself, San. I'm as much to blame here as well. I can never live with myself if she doesn't make it through this." Quinn said, but the guilt in her voice was unmistakable.

"Me too; I guess I was just jealous of her and her talent, but I definitely do want her friendship." Mercedes whispered to the group.

"I never really knew Berry, but I think she's pretty cool. And just so you all know, I never wished for this to happen. I guess I'm partly to blame for what happened." Lauren shared.

Brittany was getting tired of all this blaming me-blaming you thing. "Stop it guys. I really don't feel like playing the blame game with the four of you and I would really appreciate it if you just would shut up and pray for Rachel. And please don't talk about her like she's dead and gone already, we haven't even heard what her doctor has to say yet. Nobody wished for this to happen, okay? Rachel just needs our love and our understanding and our acceptance and she needs it the most right now. Rachie's tough, I'm sure she'll make it through this. She needs us, she needs her family the most right now and you guys can't be thinking like it's all too late, okay? We just need to stay positive and think positive and happy thoughts, despite what happened." Lauren, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes nodded along with the rest of the group and Mr. Schue smiled at Brittany's positivity.

Finally finding Rachel's room, they all proceeded to walk in. But, before they could even get inside, a doctor stopped them on their way in. "Hi. I'm Doctor Richardson, Rachel's doctor in charge. I was the one who called you earlier," He introduced himself and gestured to Will to make his point across. They shook hands and then the doctor proceeded to tell them what's going on. "Rachel's okay now." At that, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "She's stable right now; she has a strong pulse, has a strong heartbeat and is wide awake, alert, and aware. We managed to pump her stomach and remove the pills she's taken, quite frankly, she took a lot. We also managed to remove the poison the alcohol and the pills caused."

"When can we see her?" a voice asked. Their eyes widened in surprise as they realized that it was Santana who spoke. Look, she may be a bitch and all that, but that doesn't mean she's _that_ cold-hearted and ignorant, and she may have disliked the diva, but that doesn't mean that she hates her.

"Right now is a good time to see her, but she's asking for a Miss Brittany Pierce?"

"I'm here," Brittany said and the doctor nodded. "Follow me, then, Ms. Pierce. The rest of you can wait in the waiting room." Finn was quite disappointed that Rachel wanted to see Brittany first, but didn't say anything about it as he followed his teacher and his teammates into the waiting room. And at that moment, Kurt and Blaine walked in the waiting room, hugging everyone within their reach. "Tina told me what happened." Kurt explained and Blaine added, "We came here as soon as we heard the news."

Kurt asked to no one in particular, "So how's my best friend?"

Santana was the one who answered him. "Rachel's fine now. She's awake, alert, and aware."

"Where's Brittany?" Blaine asked.

"Brittany's inside with Rachel's doctor; Rachel asked to see her first." Finn said.

Kurt sighed and Blaine patted his boyfriend's back. "Don't worry Kurt, she'll be okay. She'll get better." Blaine reassured him.

"I hope so, Blaine. I mean, Rachel's never done this to herself and it scares me if it happens again." Kurt said. The worried tone in his voice was unmistakable.

Finn gave his brother a one-armed hug before saying, "It won't happen again, Kurt. We're her family and like Brittany said earlier, she needs us the most. It won't happen again because we're all here to make sure she gets better. We're all here for her; we're all here to love and understand her."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with Finn's statement. Then they all settled into a comfortable and peaceful silence; every one of them praying for Rachel to get better, each one of them including Puck and Kurt.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Doctor Richardson ushered Brittany inside and she just nodded her thanks. She tiptoed in quietly, and said in a little voice, "Rachie?" Rachel was sitting up in her hospital bed, looking out the window with a faraway look in her eyes, when a voice startled her: "Rachie?" It was Brittany.

"Hey Britt, come closer." She replied and Brittany did as she was told. She took a seat on Rachel's bed, getting a good look at Rachel. She was hooked up onto a couple IVs and various machines which made Brittany smile sadly.

Before Rachel could even speak, or ask her friend what she's thinking about, Brittany beat her to it. "I almost lost you, you know? And you really scared me, did you know that?" Rachel nodded. "These past few days were really good, Rachel. So why would you go and do this to yourself? You could have just told me that you were still struggling with your dads abandoning you and also with all the torment and bullying from San and Quinn; I could've helped you get through all of it, ya know?" Again, wordlessly, Rachel nodded.

She then looked up at Brittany for the first time since she's been there, her eyes watering. "I know, and I'm sorry Britt, but you have to know. I wasn't trying to kill myself, okay?" With a roll of Brittany's eyes, it clearly seemed like she didn't believe her. "Okay, okay, I didn't wanna kill myself. I just needed some sort of escape, you know?"

"Trying to kill yourself is some sort of escape? Yeah, right Rachie, that's really clever of you." Brittany judged and that made Rachel break down completely. Brittany sighed and opening her arms, hugged Rachel tight.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know that was really dumb of me, but honestly, I'm really tired of all the insults and all the hate, I couldn't take it anymore. So I figured, if killing myself was the solution, then so be it. The world will be much happier without me anyways. But clearly, I was wrong and unsuccessful. And killing myself certainly wasn't a solution; it was only a problem." Rachel still spoke coherent sentences whilst sobbing.

Brittany stroked her hair, soothing her. "Sshhh, it'll be okay Rachie. It'll be okay. You're going to be just fine. Just please promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise Brittany, I promise." Rachel said, wiping her tear-streaked eyes and cheeks with her hospital robe sleeve and Brittany nodded.

"Good. Because if I lost you, then I wouldn't have the chance to do this." Brittany said, making Rachel confused. The blonde let go of the brunette and turned to face her. She cupped Rachel's face and said, "This." She leaned in and sealed the space between them, kissing Rachel, softly. Rachel was surprised at first, but found herself kissing back, even deepening the kiss Brittany started.

'What's happening here?' Rachel wondered to herself. To say that Rachel was disappointed when Brittany broke the kiss was an understatement.

"Britt, what just…" She was cut off by Brittany, effectively shushing her with a finger on her lips.

"Rachel, just hear me out, okay? And listen to me, please. I know how hard that is for you, but please just listen to me— because I'm not gonna have the chance to say all of this again."

"I promise." Rachel promised and Brittany began telling Rachel how she really feels.

"Rachel, I have loved you ever since the day I met you, way back in freshman year. To tell you the truth, I was rude to you and I tormented you along with Q and S because I was denying my feelings for you. I was in denial for so long, so that's why I experimented with guys and girls. I started dating Mike, I started having sweet lady kisses with Santana, I kissed and dated Kurt to prove to his father he's not gay, and last but not the least, I went out with Artie, and yes, we ended up having sex, but it was only a one-time thing and there wasn't really anything serious about our relationship; turns out, we just used each other, but as you can see, we're still friends despite what happened. You, however, you were with your fair share of guys: Finn, Puck, Jesse, but you broke up with each and every one of them for different reasons. I even thought you and Mr. Schue dated briefly. Anyways, when I saw you talking with Finn on that party last Saturday night and I can't help but hear that he was asking you to be his girlfriend again, I'll admit it: I was jealous. I didn't really do anything about it since I still didn't have the courage to come up to you and tell you how I really feel, although I wanted to, just so you know. But when Mr. Schue was telling us the bad news about you earlier in glee club, that's when I knew that I gotta do it, I gotta tell you my true feelings and pour my heart out to you before it's too late. I love you Rachel, I really do and I'm sorry for telling you this now; I know it's probably bad timing, but I… I really just needed to let you know."

"Wow. Is that… is that how you really feel about me?" Rachel managed to ask and Brittany nodded. "Well, do you want to know how I feel?" Again and as if on cue, Brittany nodded.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Britt. And I have to be honest with you, too. Freshman year, I developed a pretty strong crush on you. But like you said, you tormented me along with Santana and Quinn, so I didn't really do anything about my crush with you. I already know it was a lost battle, so I let it go and tried my hardest to forget about it— forget about you. Then, sophomore year, you changed. You definitely mellowed out, if you know what I mean. You didn't torment me as much as you used to, well there were still the occasional insults, but the insults didn't have much snark as they usually did like Santana's. But what really changed everything for me was when we won Regionals this year and you defended me. That's when I knew that you've really changed. You took a chance on me and since then, I showed you and let you get to know the real me. Now, about my crush on you, well, my crush turned into feelings; feelings I never had for Finn, Puck, or Jesse. I admit that I only dated them because I was also denying my feelings for you and also, because I didn't want to get out of the closet just yet. And the clincher: I'm afraid of rejection. Yes, it's true; I'm gay. Well, gay for you anyway. Anyways, before I even attempted to do what I did, I thought about you. About how sweet and nice and kind and… flirty, you have been to me these past few days. About how you took a chance on me and offered to take care of me while my dads are gone and are probably never coming back. Then I thought of Santana and Quinn, and that just pushed me over the edge so I did it. I tried to kill myself, but all I could think about was that I couldn't die just yet. Because I needed you to know the truth from me. And thank God, I'm still alive. At least now you also know my true feelings… true feelings for you. I love you, too, Brittany; it's as simple as that."

Brittany and Rachel only had one thought in mind: 'I guess our feelings for each other were mutual.'

Words failed them both and Rachel sealed the deal with her crashing her lips onto Brittany's, taking their breaths away. The whole world stopped. Suddenly, Brittany pulled away and asked, "So you were never really getting back together with Finn?"

Instead of answering her, Rachel kissed her passionately.

Rachel grinned after their passion filled kiss and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Brittany grinned back. "Definitely."

"So, what are we now?" Rachel found herself asking.

"Whatever you want us to be." Brittany said, giggling with Rachel. "Seriously though. You would make me the happiest girl alive if you would agree to be my girlfriend."

"Yes, one hundred percent, yes!" Rachel answered and Brittany peppered her girlfriend's face with kisses.

"I love you, Rachel, with all my heart." Brittany said.

"Not as much as I love you, Brittany." Rachel said, giving her a peck on the lips. Then, Rachel frowned as she remembered something. "I just wish I didn't have to stay here though, I want to sleep beside you tonight."

"Don't worry, Rachie. I'll stay here with you, okay? I will never leave you; you can trust me on that. And it's only normal for you to stay here; you tried to kill yourself and you almost died, the doctors just want to observe you and make sure you won't do it again." Brittany reassured her.

Rachel gave her a small smile. "As long as you love me, I'll be okay, right?" Brittany nodded, smiling at her. The blonde promised, "Yes, and I'll help you get better, I promise." The brunette nodded.

"Come lay here with me." Rachel requested, shuffling about on the bed and Brittany nodded, snuggling up beside her girlfriend.

"I love you." Rachel said first and Brittany said the words back instantly. "I love you, too."

Brittany stroked Rachel's hair, instantly sending the brunette into peaceful oblivion. Brittany kissed her on the forehead, on her nose, on her cheeks, and finally, pecked her on the lips before going to sleep herself.

Little did they know, Finn was watching them the entire time outside Rachel's room, the jealousy clearly and obviously visible on his face.

He sauntered back into the waiting room, a sad expression clouding over his eyes, and said to his friends, "I'm just… I'm just going to get some air. Be right back." He started to leave, but Kurt held his hand back. Finn reasoned, "Lil' bro, I really just want to be left alone." Kurt nodded and let go of Finn's hand. He didn't understand what was happening, but he let it go. Finn nodded his thanks, before walking away from the hospital.

**8:00-8:30, Lima General Hospital parking lot, Monday night**

After everything he saw in Rachel's room, it was clear to Finn that Rachel didn't love him anymore; she loved Brittany. She's moved on; it was pretty clear to him now. It was a lost battle and there's nothing he can do about it but accept it and let Rachel go. All he ever wanted was for Rachel to be happy and Brittany clearly makes her happy.

Today was the day Finn Hudson finally let go of Rachel Berry and he didn't even seem sad about it. Instead, he seemed really happy. You can't always get what you want, right? Yeah. But it's okay. He can live with it and he'll deal with life and love just fine.

_**A/N: I would love to read your thoughts on this particular chapter. Hope you guys liked this, it was really fun to write. Were you surprised with the dark!Rachel phase up there? Honestly, yeah, I was quite surprised. :O Were you surprised with the Brittberry goings on up there? Me, I'm not so surprised since I was quite anticipating this to happen already. Anyways, thanks for reading! :) I have one chapter left, so please stay tuned!**_


End file.
